


Body, Sword and Soul

by LittleLinor



Series: Advent's Calendar 2012 [5]
Category: Hikari Shinwa | Kid Icarus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably too late to wonder how he let himself end up in this position.<br/>Pit/Dark Pit, post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body, Sword and Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curimuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curimuch/gifts).



> Written for Curi for the advent's calendar.
> 
> Warning for incest/selfcest/whatever you want to call this pairing really.

Pit fucks like he fights.  
Which, all things considered, is an extremely scary and disturbing thought (especially when he's got you locked down, _willingly_ ), because if Pit is anything, it's a tiny, cheerful incarnation of fighting, an army of one man, a munition depot made flesh. He fights like he breathes, without wondering why or how, like he's been made for it, and he has, really, and that makes it just that much more chilling. But Dark Pit managed to shake that unconditionality, even just a bit, and it makes him feel a little better.  
And just a little less vulnerable. But not enough, because Pit does this like he fights, and right now having all that focus on him is driving him crazy.  
The irony, he thinks, as every battle-wrought reflex quivers under the pressure of not lashing out and just _feeling_ , is that as the "dark" one he should be the one to press and lock, but no, he is the one with the doubts, the clarity, and his mind tells him too many things he doesn't want to think while his body gives, melds, and pulls in, when it can.  
He had pulled in earlier, too. When they were still fighting (but aren't they anymore?) and Pit was struggling to match his strength to Dark Pit's speed, and he was drawing him, directing him, almost like herding Pit but to _his_ own demise. Because like Pit cannot resist the draw of a fight or the aroma of food, _he_ finds himself hooked, addicted, to his fighting, his attention, his body.   
(And what a body. It makes him wonder what Palutena could have been _thinking_ when she created him, to extend that perfection even to his looks and let him enjoy everything sensual as much as he does, but that thought is too chilling even for him and he pushes it at the back of his head, behind all his other problems and the curtain of pleasure he's drawing over everything else.   
He grabs Pit's hand at his stomach tighter anyway, presses his nails into the fleshy side of his palm and gasps when Pit's arms tighten around him, pulling him in and holding him in place.)  
Part of him still wants to fight him instead, but when he moves Pit follows him, giving him control even as he loses it, and having him all for himself is an addiction he isn't going to get over anytime soon.


End file.
